Sesat
by Vira D Ace
Summary: "Berau di mana, sih ...?" / Samatoki tidak tahu kenapa perjalanan ke Berau membutuhkan waktu selama ini. Dipikirnya ia tersesat, hingga Ichiro tiba-tiba bertanya, "Bang Samat, ikam ada korek, kah?" / Indonesia!AU


"Kita duluan, terus nanti kalian berdua nyusul, ya?" Ramuda berteriak dari atas _speedboat_nya, setelah Jakurai yang mengendarai memberi tanda kalau mereka akan segera berangkat.

Samatoki, dari atas kapal, mengangguk kecil.

"Hati-hati, lho!" peringatan dari pemuda yang tingginya di bawah rata-rata itu berpadu dengan suara baling-baling _speedboat_ yang melaju menuju Berau. Samatoki memerhatikan jalurnya hingga menghilang di balik gelapnya laut pada malam hari. Kemudian, ia berbalik.

"Oi, Yamada! Ayo, ini giliran kita!"

**~o~**

**Sesat**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Hypnosis Microphone by King Records**

**[little note: Indonesia!AU, lebih tepatnya di Kalimantan]**

**DLDR!**

**~o~**

_Speedboat_ yang dikendarai oleh Samatoki melaju menembus malam, dengan tujuan yang sama dengan Ramuda dan Jakurai tadi—kota Berau, buat laporan sebelum pulang dan tidur. Dalam deknya, Yamada Ichiro yang baru hari ini bertugas di atas laut pada malam hari diam saja, menikmati semilir angin yang samar-samar beraroma asin. Keduanya baru selesai mengawasi jalannya kapal tongkang yang mengangkut batubara menuju pulau sebelah, hingga baru bisa kembali sekarang.

Lenggang. Hanya ada suara baling-baling _speedboat_ menampar air. Baik Ichiro maupun Samatoki sama-sama diam, karena pada dasarnya mereka tak pernah bisa akur kalau bertemu.

"Ini malam Jum'at, kan?" Ichiro tiba-tiba bertanya.

Samatoki menoleh. "Kenapa, emang?"

"_Urang_ Banjar bilang, kalo malam Jum'at jangan keluar," gumam Ichiro pelan, "takutnya ada yang lagi buang sial, atau ada yang gangguin."

"Takhayul aja, itu," Samatoki mendengus. "Ini lho, abad 21. Ya kali masih percaya sama yang begituan."

"Bang Samat percaya hantu?"

"Jelas nggak — omong-omong namaku Samatoki, bocah! _Ikam_ jangan ganti-ganti nama orang seenaknya!"

Ichiro diam setelah itu. Samatoki lanjut fokus pada haluan depan, yang tak terlalu lantaran warna air dan langit nyaris tak bisa dibedakan. Yang ada di depan hanya gelap, entah mereka masih di laut atau sudah masuk wilayah Sungai Mahakam.

"Aku kira ke Berau nggak membutuhkan waktu selama ini?" Ichiro menggumam lagi.

Samatoki kembali mendengus. "Berisik!" gertaknya kesal. Huft, tahu begini, mending dia tadi minta pergi dengan Jakurai atau Ramuda saja.

(Namun satu hal yang tidak bisa Samatoki pungkiri dalam hati, adalah soal waktu. Sebenarnya Ichiro tidak salah—harusnya pergi ke Berau tidak menghabiskan waktu selama ini.)

Ichiro diam lagi. Pemuda itu menguap kecil, lalu menatap lurus Samatoki yang mengendalikan speedboat mereka. Sementara Samatoki kembali fokus. Sesekali wajahnya melongo maju, iris merahnya itu menyipit. Entah kenapa rasanya pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Hanya ada gelap, Samatoki tidak tahu kenapa mereka tidak kunjung sampai di pelabuhan Berau.

"Berau di mana, sih ...?" dengan suara kecil, Samatoki misuh-misuh. "Bahuku udah pegal. Jangan-jangan salah jalur, nih—ah, nggak mungkin, aku udah sering lewat sini, kok ..."

"Bang Samat, _ikam_ ada korek, kah?"

"Samatoki, Bocah? Sa-ma-to-ki!"

"Jawab aja, napa?! Ini penting!" suara Ichiro yang tiba-tiba meninggi membuat Samatoki terkejut. Pemuda itu mendengus pelan, kemudian dengan enggan menunjuk tasnya.

"Di kantong depan, ada korek gas," ucapnya.

Tanpa kata, Ichiro mendekat. Diraihnya tas selempang yang barusan Samatoki tunjuk, lalu dibuka. Begitu menemukan benda yang dimaksud, pemuda itu langsung mengeluarkannya, serta merta menyalakan korek tersebut dengan sekali tekan. Nyala apinya membuat Samatoki melirik sedikit.

"Ikam ngapain?" pemuda bersurai putih itu bertanya. "Mau ngerokok?"

"Ngusir _mereka_, Bang," balas Ichiro datar "Bahunya Bang Samat udah mendingan, kan?"

Setelah Ichiro berkata demikian, baru Samatoki sadari kalau bahunya terasa lebih ringan ketimbang tadi. Penglihatannya juga mulai jelas. Samar-samar di depan, Samatoki bisa melihat cahaya lampu. Berau sudah di depan mata.

"Sebenernya di bahu _ikam_ tadi _ada_ yang nemplok, nutupin mata _ikam_," iris hetero milik Ichiro memerhatikan nyala api di tangannya. "Makanya tadi kita _kada_ sampai-sampai _jua_ di Berau."

Samatoki mengernyit. "Hah?"

"Dari tadi aku udah ngeliat Berau, sebenarnya. Tapi Bang Samat muter-muter mulu. Gara-gara _ikam_ kada percaya sama hantu, jadi kayaknya kalo kubilangin _ikam_ _kada_ percaya. Tapi aku dah ngantuk, jadi sekalian aja kuminta korek. _Mereka_ takut api."

_Speedboat_ yang mereka kendarai melaju menuju pelabuhan. Ichiro menjaga agar koreknya tetap menyala, setidaknya hingga mereka tiba di pelabuhan dan naik ke daratan buat menyampaikan laporan. Samatoki diam. Ucapan Ichiro setelah menyalakan korek tadi hanya setengah dipercayainya.

**-end?-**

_**Ikam**_**: kamu**

_**Kada**_**: tidak / nggak (sebenernya sama aja sih :"v)**

_**Urang**_** Banjar: Orang Banjar**

_**Jua**_**: juga**

_**Bulik**_**: pulang**

**Sekian dari bahasa Banjar yang nyempil di ff ini, maaf berantakan karena sebenernya saia bukan orang Banjar tapi tinggal di Samarinda dan udah terbiasa sama bahasa mereka :"v (by the way, ada orang Kalimantan kah di sini?)**

**Sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari cerita ayahnya Vira. Jadi pulang dari Balikpapan kemarin, pas ngelewatin Bukit Soeharto, ayah sama temen-temennya pada cerita horror (ini sebenernya ga boleh karena Bukit Soeharto itu banyak penghuninya, tapi kayaknya nggak ada yang peduli :"). Salah satu dari cerita Ayah adalah pengalamannya pas mau pulang ke Berau abis mengawasi kapal tongkang (kudu ke Berau dulu, baru bisa pulang ke Balikpapan). Kurang lebih begitu, Ayah sama temennya udah lama muter-muter di laut, tapi gak ketemu juga sama pelabuhan. Akhirnya mereka inisiatif buat nyalain korek, dan tepat setelah itu, mereka bisa ngeliat cahaya lampu dari pelabuhan. Ada yang bilang, penglihatan mereka ditutupin sama penunggu laut, hingga nggak bisa ngeliat daratan dan cuman bisa liat air.**

**Ada lagi satu kisah, tapi bakalan Vira ceritakan di omake di bawah, hehe. Jadi sekian, dan silakan nikmati omakenya~**

**-Vira D Ace-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Omake-**

"Omong-omong, Ramuda sama Jakurai ke mana?"

Jam 12, Samatoki dan Ichiro masih di pelabuhan. Terhitung dua jam sejak mereka sampai di sini, dan sekarang mereka menunggu Ramuda dan Jakurai datang dan turut menyampaikan laporan. Bos bilang dua orang tadi belum ada datang, dan kalau laporan belum lengkap, mereka belum boleh pulang.

"Bukannya mereka duluan?" tanya Ichiro bingung.

Samatoki mengangkat bahu.

Tak lama kemudian, dari arah sungai, terlihat sebuah speedboat mendekat. Samatoki berdiri dan memincingkan mata—dugaannya tepat, itu Ramuda dan Jakurai. Speedboat keduanya mendekat, bersandar di pelabuhan, lalu penumpangnya melompat naik ke darat.

"_Ikam_ berdua ke mana aja?" Samatoki langsung nertanya begitu Jakurai dan Ramuda dekat dengan mereka.

"Nggak tau," Ramuda mengembuskan napas. "Rasanya kami muter-muter mulu di laut, nggak ada ngeliat Berau ..."

"Ayo laporan, Amemura," ajak Jakurai dari tempatnya. "Aku mau langsung pulang—bahuku pegal sekali, astaga ..."

"Ah, ya!" Ramuda langsung beranjak. "Kita duluan, Samatoki, Ichiro! _Ikam_ _bulik_ aja kalo mau!"

Kemudian Ramuda pergi, bersama Jakurai yang akan melaporkan keadaan kapal tongkang di laut tadi. Sementara Samatoki, ia terdiam. Iris merahnya menatap Ichiro yang seolah sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini.

Oke, Samatoki percaya sekarang.

**-totally end-**


End file.
